A Winx Halloween!
by MagicMelody16
Summary: The Halloween Oneshot. When Tara Tatiana's tormentor invited Tatiana and her friends to her Halloween party and intends to give them tricks instead of treats.  Based on the Winx Club Episode: Hallowinx!


**In honor of Halloween I created a One Shot Hallo-Winx!**

**A Winx Halloween!  
><strong>  
>Tatiana and her roommates; Roxy and Danica were standing in front of the classroom<p>

"...and so for our field report we chose to study an Earth holiday called Halloween it's an celebration of all things scary and spooky." Danica explained

"Would you tell me about it in your own words please?" Professor Palladium said

"Oh yes sir... You see..." Danica started to explain about Halloween while Tatiana whispered to Nico and Pedro "Hey I just got an invite to the coolest Halloween party in Rio..."

"Awesome" Nico whispered excitedly

"Even though Earth doesn't have any magical creatures but once a year humans dress up like them..." Roxy took over

Nico passed on the message to Danica

"Hey there a Halloween party back in Rio and Tati said that we're invited"

"Wow..." she whispered

"The whole holiday was started…" Tatiana continued while the message got to Roxy

"Hey Tati said that there's gonna be a sweet party on Earth with a DJ and everything…" Danica whispered

"A Halloween party! Yay!" Roxy exclaimed too loud

"Now just a second! A Halloween party with music and dancing sounds like the perfect setting for your research project!" Professor Palladium said while the girls grinned wildly

Meanwhile outside… Two pixies flew to Alfea and Mia met up with them

"Livy! Jolly! How are you two?" She asked

"We're fine" Livy said

"You have to meet my bonded fairy and my new friends!" Mia said smiling

"We would love to meet them!" Jolly said

"Then let's go!" Mia smiled

"But… I see darkness around you…" Jolly said grimly

"Oh let's skip the fortune telling and come meet my friends…" Mia said

"No! I have to do a reading right now!" Jolly demanded

Later Jolly is seen in darkness and she shouted "Show me the future magical cards!"

Three cards descended from above her

The first card showed a caravan and travelers

"A caravan..? That means someone is going to travel…"

The 2nd card showed a frighten fawn

"Oh no‼ The frighten fawn always means fear and danger is coming!"

The 3rd and final card showed a faceless girl

"The Faceless Girl? She's the bringer of doom‼" Jolly shouted in fear

"No one should go anywhere! If they do: Fear and danger will come!"

Later…

"Alright! It's time to go!" Danica said getting ready to transport to Earth

"Thanks for the heads up Jolly… but we're still going but you can still come with us if you want" Tatiana said

"Ok we can ride your magical dust trail" Livy said

"Alright hit it Dani!" Tatiana called

Everyone: Fairies, Birds, and Pixies all transported to Earth

When the girls made it to Rio they talked about the party

"So Tati who is your friend that invited us?" Danica asked

"Well… she's not exactly a friend… she never liked me and I find it odd that Tara invited me to her party all of the sudden…" Tatiana said

"Hold up! Rewind! You said 'Tara'? The evil girl who always tries to mess with you?" Pedro asked in shock

"Yeah but if she invited me then that means maybe she must have changed…" Tatiana answered

A dog barked at the pixies but the owner said there's nothing

"So what kind of costumes are we gonna get?" Roxy asked

"Well I have an idea…" Tatiana said

Then at that moment a long limo rolled up and at the end the window rolled down revealing Tara

"Hey Bird Girl I saw you RSVP" Tara said

"Hello Tara." Tatiana said through gritted teeth

"Since when do you have human friends?" Tara asked looking at Roxy and Danica

"These are my friends from school" Tatiana gestured to Danica and Roxy who waved hello at Tara

"I know you go to military school so try to dress nice tonight ok?" Tara blurted out and driven away

"THAT was your friend?" Danica asked

"That attitude of her stinks as much of that perfume of hers! P.U.!" Roxy shouted holding her nose in disgust

"Well that's Tara I thought maybe she'd changed... But guess not." Tatiana said simply

"I think that Pedro is right! She's really evil!" Mia shouted

"Oh come on Mia... Let's just enjoy the party ok?"

"Alright Tati..." Mia said

Later after the sundown…

The girls were wearing cloaks and walked through the dark night to the party

"What a scary night Tati are we there yet?" Roxy asked

"Almost Rox…" Tatiana said

Danica spotted a black cat "Look at that cat…"

"Welcome Danica…" it whispered

When Danica heard that she turned and the cat was gone!

"Hey that cat spoke to me" Danica said frighten

"Dani you might have been hearing things come on…" Roxy said trying to calming her

"It's a full moon just like the last card showed…" Jolly said getting very scared

"Jolly please it can't be… Aah!" Livy started to say but was cut off when she, Jolly, and Mia flew in front of a Jack-O-Lantern

"Wow! That was scary!" Mia said

They made it to a haunted looking mansion "Here we are!

"Tara rented this whole mansion just for the party!"

"It looks very scary and possibly haunted… just like that movie we watched once" Roxy said

"According to Jolly the card showed an iron gate" Danica said looking at the gate

"Dani lots of places have iron gates…" Tatiana said

Mia, Livy, Jolly, Nico, and Pedro heard morning and howls

"What was that?" Mia asked very scared

"Oh calm down ladies… we heard these sounds many times before" Nico said flying over to a hidden sound box making all of the scary sounds

"See ladies… nothing to be scared of…" Pedro said bravely said

Then they saw a figure of young woman saying "Stay… with… me…"

"You were saying Pedro…" Mia said

"Wait for us Tati‼‼" Nico and Pedro shouted as they flying after Tatiana

Tatiana and the group walked up to the door and she knocked

Dust fell from the ceiling "Hey this place is falling apart!" Roxy complained

When the door opened a skeleton fell in front of them and they screamed then sighed in relief when they realized it was just a decoration

Then a woman wearing a maid's outfit walked up and pushed the decoration aside and asked "Who are you?"

"I'm Tatiana and I RSVP for me plus two guests" Tatiana said showing the RSVP

"You can come in…" The woman said

"So what is your name?" Danica asked friendly

"I'm sorry Tara said I'm not supposed to talk to the guests…" The woman said simply

Nico was confused "O…K?"

"Enjoy the party…" The woman said before leaving

Everyone looked in awe the place was very grand and very spooky Cobwebs were everywhere and cracks were in the wall

But Jolly felt something in the air… "Something really bad happened here I can feel it…"

Danica walked by a motion sensitive skull and it shot out light scaring her but she brushed it off

The girls heard party chatter and one boy dressed like an old-fashioned man walked up to them "Olá haven't I seen you before at school?" he asked to Roxy

"I don't go to school here… I go to boarding school" Roxy answered simply

"Ah you should meet Angela she got kicked out of boarding school"

Then a girl dressed like a zombie nurse walked up to them "Aren't these the girls who go to military school?"

Roxy was offended "What did you say?"

"Oh don't be so sensitive… I would be in military school too if my dad wasn't rich…"

Then someone announced "Ladies and Gentlemen, Tara!"

Then Tara -wearing what looked like a witch costume- walked down the staircase "Hit it!"

Then a rap song started playing

Tara did not look happy she walked to the DJ and yelled "You ruined my entrance! You played the wrong song! Its "Pretty Girlz" by Iyaz! Idiot!"

Then Tara walked to Tatiana

"Tatiana I'm so glad you made it..." Tara said then she gestured to herself "You like it?"

"Um what are you supposed to be?" Tatiana asked confused

"Duh! I'm a supermodel witch!" Tara answered like it was a dumb question  
>"I don't know what you are supposed to be... But those are the most boring costumes I'd ever seen! But you and your friends can stand next to me all night... It'll make my costume look so much more beautiful." Tara vainly said<p>

"Oh you haven't seen the best yet..." Danica said

"What do you mean-" Tara started to asked but she gasped in horror  
>Tatiana, Danica, and Roxy threw off their cloaks and revealed their costumes<p>

It was their Winx Fairy forms! But everyone thought they were costumes

"Wow! Where did you get those outfits?" one party guest asked

"Oh I made them..." Tatiana lied they have to keep their true forms a secret

Another guest came up to the girls

"I'm the president of our school's Fashion Club I would love for you girls to join..."

Still another one said

"Amazing! I'm so gonna be a fairy next year!"

All of the party goers came to the girls but Tara and her Clique just sneered at them

"For one thing I think they look tacky in them..." one girl of the Clique said

"Shut Up! Their costumes are super gorgeous but it doesn't matter... Bird Girl and her friends are going to be terrified!" Tara laughed evilly

Meanwhile…

Jolly was giving a reading to a Jack-O-Lantern "I see a soul mate you're gonna fall in love!"

The pumpkin looked happy with this then a card came from the swirling cards

Jolly said "This doesn't look good…

It was the same card with the Faceless Girl

"This card says that the Faceless Girl of Doom will come!"

Then a card fell to the floor Jolly picked it up and she gasped in horror

The card showed a gravestone "It's the graveyard! Something gonna happen in the graveyard!" She placed the card down in fear

"We need to get out of here! Right now!" Jolly demanded

Elsewhere…

"Make sure Bird Girl gets one…" Tara said to the maid holding a tray of drinks

She walked up to Tatiana and Danica "Try this it's our special cherry soda" She said

"Thanks!" Danica said smiling

"I think it's time for the research…" Danica reminded Tatiana

"Yeah" Tatiana said

The girls laughs and Tara walked by and spills Tatiana's drink on her outfit

"Oops! Sorry that looks like it's gonna stain permanently…" Tara said evilly then she turned to walk away

Tatiana growls with anger. She waved her hand and the stain disappeared

"Hey Tara… Don't you worry the stain came right off…" Tatiana grinned while Tara looked in surprise

With Roxy and Jolly…

Jolly was freaking out "Please can we leave?"

"Calm down Jolly we'll leave after we finished the research" Roxy said

Tara and her Clique saw Roxy talking to the pixie but since humans can't see pixies they thought she was talking to herself

"I'm not surprised Bird Girl has crazy friends…" Tara said

Back with Roxy and Jolly

"I don't like that girl Tara! She wears too much perfume!" Jolly said

"Yeah I can smell it from here…" Roxy agreed holding her nose

With Tatiana and Danica…

"Hmm… that's strange… the crack comes from that picture…" Danica said

They looked at the picture. It was the Faceless Girl!

"The Faceless Girl! Let's gather up the others!" Tatiana commanded

"Right!"

Later…

"Are you sure it was same one?" Roxy asked

Then they spotted another picture with a crack coming from it

"Hey… this one has some writing on it" Danica said

She read the writing and said "It says that a long time ago this mansion was built by a young woman and her husband. The mansion kept falling apart and each time they tried to rebuild it kept getting worse and worse! And there was nothing they can do!"

"Sounds like a haunting spell to me…" Roxy concluded

"Tatiana! Tara needs you right now!" The maid shouted

Everyone went upstairs and Tara was screaming with fright

"What's wrong?" Tatiana asked

"I saw a ghost! There! The mirror cracked as she appeared!" Tara shouted then she picked up an old news paper

"It looked a lot like the woman who lived here once! It right here in this old news article: On this day about 150 years ago: a young woman and her husband built this mansion as their symbol of love but the husband was murdered and the woman died with grief and her spirit still haunts the mansion looking for her husband" Tara explained then she continued

"And she takes away anyone who looks in her eyes never to be seen again!" Tara shouted then she hugged Tatiana "Please help me Tatiana! I know I haven't been nice to you! But please don't let the woman take me!" she pleaded

"Don't worry… no one will get you…" Tatiana said soothing

Then they went downstairs and the party guests screamed; every picture frame in the room was broken!

"It was the woman!" One guest shouted "The picture frames broke as she came!"

Then the picture of the Faceless Girl glows everyone screamed

"Ok! Everyone stay here! Girls, Nico, Pedro follow me!" Tatiana said as they ran to the front door while the maid smiled wickedly

Outside the group walked to the private graveyard "Ok if you see her do not look at her…" Tatiana warned

"Way ahead of you!" Nico said as he covered his eyes with his bottle cap

They walked further into the graveyard

Inside…

Everyone was laughing "What dummies! They fell for it! Did you see their faces?" everyone said

"Alright people! Grab a pumpkin and I'll scare them out of their pretty little boots!" Tara said evilly

Outside…

"Ok I definitely saw something out there!" Nico shouted

"Why are these pumpkins floating in the air?" Danica asked seeing the Jack-O-Lanterns but not the people holding them

Everyone got more frighten and then voices came saying louder and louder "She is coming… she is here…"

Then the figure of the woman came morning and groaning but the woman had a familiar smell

"Tara?" Danica said in realization then the woman stopped in her tracks

She took off her mask and Tara's face is showed "What?" Tatiana said in confusion

"You can tell that's her. She wears too much perfume…" Danica said

"Shut up you loser! But you should see your faces! You were terrified!" Tara laughed

If fact everyone laughed at them

But the girls saw something behind Tara it was The Faceless Girl!

"Uh… Tara?" Tatiana tried to warn her but Tara kept on laughing

"Isn't that the Lonely Faceless Girl?" Roxy asked

Tara looked behind and The Faceless Girl screamed

"It's…It's…" Tara started to say but she passed out with fright

"It's her… There's nothing under the sheet!" Someone shouted as everyone ran away screaming

Then the night fog cleared and revealed the pixies under the sheet, Nico and Pedro were working the sleeves, and the most surprising part Blu, Jewel, Rafael, and Eva were there too working the rest of the costume

"Blu! Jewel! Rafael! Eva! What are you doing here?" Tatiana asked happy to see them

"Well we were just in the neighborhood and we noticed that the evil girl was trying to mess with you again so Nico and Pedro and your little friends came up with this plan" Rafael explained

"Well Earth may not be magical but they do have Witches" Mia said

"And there's a lesson in this: Don't Mess With Our Little Lady And Her Friends!" Nico exclaimed as everyone laughs

Later everyone was told it was a Halloween prank of they own and they took it well

Tara just sneered at them "I can't believe Bird Girl and her friends are the hits of MY party!"

"Come on everyone! Let's call all the monsters!" Tatiana cried as a song started playing and Tatiana, Danica, and Roxy took the center dance floor holding microphones

_**Tatiana: I'm calling' all the monsters (2x)**_

_**Danica: I'm calling' all**_

_**Roxy: I'm calling' all**_

_**All: I'm calling' all the monsters**_

_**Oh Yay aye, Oh Yay aye, Oh Yay aye**_

_**Tatiana: Heart thumps and you jump…  
>Coming' down with goose bumps!<strong>_

_**Danica: You dared to go there…  
>I'm ah I'm ah get, get you so scared!<strong>_

_**Roxy and Tatiana: We're wanting' to…  
>We're haunting' you…<br>We're wanting' to…  
>Ehh, Ehh<strong>_

_**Roxy: If you stayed in too late  
>To be getting afraid<strong>_

_**Danica: This scene extreme…  
>I'm ah I'm ah get you so scared!<strong>_

_**Tatiana and Roxy: We're wanting' to…  
>We're haunting' you…<br>We're wanting' to…  
>Ehh, Ehh<strong>_

_**Tatiana: Gonna get your body shaking'  
>Wishing' you could just awaken…<strong>_

_**Roxy: Here we go…**_

_**All: Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
>we're coming' to get you!<strong>_

_**Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
>we're coming' to get you!<strong>_

_**Tatiana: If you're only dreaming  
>Danica: Why I hear you screaming?<strong>_

_**All: Tonight all the monsters gonna dance**_

_**We're coming' to get you!  
>We're coming' to get you!<strong>_

_**Tatiana: I'm calling' all the monsters (2x)**_

_**Roxy: I'm calling' all **_

_**Danica: I'm calling' all**_

_**All: I'm calling' all the monsters**_

_**Roxy: You hide… Or you'd try…**_

_**Danica: Kiss tomorrow goodbye!**_

_**Tatiana: We thrill to your chill…  
>B-B-B-Bucking' for a freak-out!<strong>_

_**All: We're wanting' to…  
>We're haunting' you…<br>We're wanting' to…  
>Ehh, Ehh<strong>_

_**Roxy: We might just bite underneath the moonlight  
>Danica: More fun if you run!<br>Tatiana: I-I-I-I'm ah I'm ah already chasing'**_

_**Danica and Roxy: We're wanting' to…  
>We're haunting' you…<br>We're wanting' to…  
>Ehh, Ehh<strong>_

_**Tatiana: Gonna get your body shaking'  
>Wishing' you could just awaken…<strong>_

_**Danica: Here we go…**_

_**All: Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
>we're coming' to get you!<strong>_

_**Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
>we're coming' to get you!<strong>_

_**Tatiana: If you're only dreaming  
>Danica: Why I hear you screaming?<strong>_

_**All: Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
>We're coming' to get you!<br>We're coming' to get you!**_

_**Tatiana: I'm Calling' all the monsters! (2x)**_

_**Danica: I'm Calling' all, **_

_**Roxy: I'm Calling' all, **_

_**All: I'm Calling' all the monsters!**_

_**Tatiana: Gonna paint it red, get inside your head, head, head  
>like a demon choir playing with fire, fire, fire<strong>_

_**Demonic voice: gonna get your body shaking'  
>Wishing' you could just awaken…<strong>_

_**All: Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
>we're coming' to get you!<strong>_

_**Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
>we're coming' to get you!<strong>_

_**Tatiana: If you're only dreaming  
>Danica: Why I hear you screaming?<strong>_

_**All: Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
>we're coming to get you!<br>We're coming to get you!**_

_**All: Oh Yay aye, Oh Yay aye, Oh Yay aye**_

_**Tatiana: We're coming to get you!**_

**HAPPY HALLO-WINX EVERYONE‼**

**Please R&R**


End file.
